1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to devices for measuring eccentricity, and particularly, to a device for measuring eccentricity of a lens.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, digital camera modules are used in a wide variety of portable electronic devices, and in stand-alone digital camera units. Measurement of the eccentricity of a lens is an important parameter influencing imaging quality of a digital camera module.
In measuring the eccentricity of a lens, a measuring device is often used. The measuring device includes a supporting table, a microscope, and an image sensor. In use, first, an optical module is positioned on a center of the supporting table. The supporting table is then rotated manually together with the optical module. The eccentricity of the optical module is then observed through the microscope during the rotation of the optical module. However, because sizes of the lens vary, different devices are required. Thus, the procedure is slow and cumbersome to determine eccentricity of the optical module.
Therefore, a device for measuring eccentricity of a lens is desired to overcome the limitations described.